


Gone

by sophie301



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie301/pseuds/sophie301
Summary: Titus only want to know if his wife is ok.
Relationships: Titus Drautos | Glauca/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Titus is not General Glauca in this mini story.

‘’Marshal?’’

Cor turn around to face Titus, his face remain stoic but he slightly arch one eyebrow.

‘’ Captain what can I do for you?’’

Titus keeps walking in the direction of Cor until he stops right in front of him. 

‘’ I’m looking for one of my missing glaive, (reader) I want to know if she get out of insomnia?’’

Cor’s eyes seem lost, a little less bright and Titus body froze.

‘’No’’ 

Cor knew what (reader) represent for he’s brother-in-arms, he know too well the distressed he must be feeling.

Titus chest tight at the news, he’s mouth feel dry. All his thought rush at the same time, like when she welcome him back with open arms from one of his numerous missions. She’s gone…she will never be there to welcome him home. The feeling of cold emptiness crept all the way through his body giving him goose bump on his arms. At this moment he lost a part of himself.

He’s home and hearth is gone there no hope left for him.

This inmost sentiment to be at the right place no matter where they were, that everything will be ok, they had each other back.  
He only feels emptiness, he body refuse to move his eyes looking for Cor’s but he avoids his gaze. At the end he closes his own eyes and tilts his head downward looking at the desert soil.

He took a shaky breath.

‘’she’s gone.’’


End file.
